deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zande Warrior/Bio
The Zande '''or '''Azande Tribe is a native African tribe in Central Africa. In the early 19th century, the Bandia people ruled over the Vungara and the two groups became the Azande people. They lived in the savannas of what is now the southeastern part of Central African Republic. After the death of a king, the king's sons would fight for succession. The losing son would often establish kingdoms in neighbouring regions, making the Azande kingdom spread eastward and northward. Sudanese raids halted some of northward expansion later in the 19th century. The Azande became divided by Belgium, France, and Anglo-Egyptian Sudan. __TOC__ Battle vs. Zulu Warrior (by KevlarNinja) Out on the Savannah, a Zulu is resting on a rock, when suddenly, a Kpinga flys by his head. He looks and sees a Zande on top of a nearby hill, yelling. The Zulu responds by throwing a Isijula, which misses the Zande. Both warriors start to charge towards each other. The Zande fires some arrows, but the Zulu stops them with his shield. As they get closer, the Zande tries to stab with his Makrigga, but it get's stuk in the shield and the zulu cuts it in half with his axe. The Zulu tries to stab with his Iklwa, but only scrapes the Zande on the arm. The Zulu then takes a swing with his axe, to which the Zande dodges, causeing the axe to get stuck in an Acacia tree. The Zulu then wacks the Zande on the head with his Iwisa, knocking the Zande out. Thinking he killed the Zande, he shouts "ZuLU! Zul-U! ZULU!". The Zande than gets back up and decapitates the Zulu with his Makraka. The Zande then yells in (real) victory. Winner: Zande Warrior Expert's Opinion The more advanced weapons of the Zande warrior, as well as their higher capacity for inflicting damage, contributed to his victory over the Zulu. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ancient Egyptian Soldier (by Wassboss) An Egyptian warrior is training with his bow in an open field. Suddenly an arrow hits him square in the chest. Fortunately his armour stops it from penetrating his skin. He pulls it out and looks in the direction of the arrow. He sees a Zande warrior standing on top of a hill bow ready to fire again. The Egyptian aims his own bow and fires hitting the zande in the side. The zande growls and pulls out the arrow and puts down his bow and pulls out his kpinga. He charges at the egyptian who fires another arrow. This time however the zande blocks it with his shield and carries on running. Once he is in the throwing range of the kpinga he throws it but the egyptian holds up his shield. The kpinga curves around the shield and hits the egyptian in the chest but once again his armour protects him from injury. He pulls out his spear and thrusts it forward but the zande jumps out of the way and pulls out his own spear. He thrusts his makrigga into the egyptian penetrating his armour and leaving a nasty wound in his leg. The egyptian roars in pain and discards his spear for his khopesh and slashes the zande’s arm. The zande is undeterred and thrusts forward but this time the egyptian blocks with his shield. He then slices it in two with the khopesh. The zande pulls out his makraka and the two warriors begin to duel. Despite having the shorter blade the zande manages to get the upper hand and disarms the zande by hooking the khopesh out of his hands and throwing it aside. The egyptian pulls out his last remaining weapon, the dagger, and waits for the zande to make the first move. The zande starts off with an over head swing but quickly changes it into an under arm stab confusing the egyptian and scoring a hit on his already injured leg. The egyptian cries in pain and the zande tries to decapitate him. The egyptian ducks under the swing and stabs the zande in the stomach. The zande coughs up blood and the egyptian yanks the dagger up cutting through the zande’s left lung and slicing his heart. The zande collapses and dies. The egyptian shouts in victory and limps off to get help for his leg. Winner Egyptian warrior Expert’s Opinion The Egyptian won because his armour stopped the arrows from penetrating his skin and once in close range he dominated the Zande. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dayak Headhunter (by Sport Shouting) All of my votes were reeled in. Let's see who won! 5 Dayak Headhunters are hiding behind a tall plant. Through the plant, they see 3 Zandes sharpening their teeth while the other 2 sharpen their kpingas. 1 headhunter jumps out and fires his bow at a Zande. Zande- 4. '''The other Zandes yell "NYAM, NYAM!" and charge with makriggas and shields. The 2 spears clash and the makrigga goes through the Dayak. '''Headhunters- 4. '''The lead Zande runs back to camp while the other 2 charge after the Headhunter leader. The Zande leader fires a poison arrow at the lead headhunter but hits one of his own men. '''Zande-3. '''Disgusted, the Zande leader fires another shot, this time killing a headhunter. '''Headhunters-3. '''A Zande soldier passes by a a tree stump and hears breathing. He draws his kpinga. Then, a headhunter jumps out with his sword. The 2 weapons meet but the sword cuts through the Zande. '''Zande- 2. '''The headhunter goes back to the Zande camp for intel. But he finds a makraka in his back. '''Headhunters- 2. '''The lead headhunter fires a blowgun at a Zande but hits his shield. A kpinga throw skids off of the Dayak shield and a blowdart is now in the Zande. '''Zande- 1. '''The 2 leaders meet. The Zande leader draws his makraka and throws it at the headhunter. It misses so the Zande kicks the headhunter. Agitated, the headhunter picks up his sword but it's stolen by the Zande and he stabs it through the headhunter. Headhunters- 1''' The other headhunter sees the kill and screams. Tears run down his cheek and he gets hit blowgun. He fires and the Zande takes a leg shot. Scared, the drops the gun and picks up the thrown makraka. Using each other's weapons, they fight. But the headhunter hits the Zande with the blowgun, retrieves the headhunter sword and cuts off the Zande's head. Zande-0. ''' Victorious, the headhunter mumbles "I have done my duty" and trudges away. ''WINNER- Dayak Headhunters'' Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Dayak Headhunters won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Apache Warrior (by Goddess of Despair) The Apache rides his horse slowly through the forest. The sun began to set behind him as he heard a rustling of some nearby bushes. Acting quickly, the Apache abandoned his horse and ran behind a tree. Ducking down, he readied an arrow and took aim. Out from the bush emerged the Zande. The Apache examined him. Considering the size of the Zande, he must have been a warrior. The Apache fired his arrow, which met the Zande’s shield, penetrating slightly. The Apache prepared to fire again, however he couldn’t find another arrow, having used the rest earlier against a Comanche group. The Zande hurled his Kpinga at the Apache, who quickly ducked beneath it. The Apache ran back to his horse, as the Zande armed himself with a Makrigga. Removing a Tomahawk and club from the saddle, the Apache turned and hurled the Tomahawk at the Zande, the blade getting stuck in the shield he carried. The Zande threw the shield to the ground and charged, whilst yelling “Nyum Nyum!” The Apache waited and at the right moment he dodged to the left, making the Zande thrust his spear into the horse. Before the African could react, the Apache slammed the pole with his Club, snapping it. Smiling, the Apache followed it up with a kick to the chest, making the Zande stumble back words. Angered, the Zande turned and grabbed his Makraka off the ground as the Apache charged. The two weapons collided, the War club being split in two. The Apache delivered a swift kick to the Zande’s knee, and then drew his knife. The Zande swung his Makraka but the Apache side stepped and slashed his arm. With a war cry, the Apache tackled the Zande, plunging his knife into the man’s chest. Tearing out his bloodied knife, the Apache brought the eapon to the Zande’s forehead and sliced off the flesh. Holding the scalp in the air, the Apache gave one last war cry in victory. Expert's Opinion While the Zande Warrior dominated up close, he really was hindered at long range. The Apache can fight well on all ranges, although inferior up close he can still rain death with arrows. The Zande is intimidating with his sharpened teeth, but the Apache has the better training and marksmenship. Overall the Zande just couldn't keep up at long range, which is why he lost. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Comanche Warrior (by TehSpartan) A Zande is prowling a windswept plane looking for targets. Meanwhile a Comanche has set a temporary camp and is feeding his horse. The Zande stumples apon the Comanche's camp and fires a shot from his Boto. The arrow goes wide and strikes the horse right in the eye. Enraged at the death of his friend the Comanche raises his bow and fires a shot that lands right next to the Zande. The Comanche fires another shot that pierces the Zandes lower leg. The Zande screams in pain drops his Boto and hobbles away to grab his Makrigga, Makraka, and Kpiga. The Comanche drops the bow and grabs the remainder of his weapons to follow in pursuit. The Zande retrives his weapons from a nearby tree but sees the Comanche charging him with the War Lance. The Zande tosses his Kpinga at the Comanche and it opens a large gash on his cheek. however the Comanche does not break stride and closes the distance quickly. The Zande arms his Makrigga and stabs at the Comanche however the Comanche deflects the attack with his war land . The two warriors clach spears repeatedly until the spears cross and penatrate both fighters stomachs. The Zande reels and pulls out his Makraka and the Comanche pulls out his War Hawk Club. The Comanche swings but the Zande jumps back to dodge. The Zande quickly lashes out with his Makraka but the Comanche duck. He then lashes out with his club atthe Zande's injured leg and shattered it send the Zande to the ground. The Comanche then leaps onto the Zande and starts bashing him with his club. The Zande cannot last under this repeated attack and looses conciousness. The Comanche then pulls out his Scalping Knife and scalps the Zande. The Comanche reaches down towards the Zande with his knife and slits the Zande's throat. His enemy defeated the Comanche raises the Zande's scalp and gives out a victory cry. He then begins a long trek. Without his horse it's going to be a long walk back to his village. Expert's Opinion The two warriors were evenly matched in close range but it was the superiority of the Comanche's bow as well as his skill with it that got him the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Viking (by MilenHD) Vikings: Zandes: A few days earlier on the coast of Africa, a Norse ship had arrived and from there five Viking raiders approached from it.They said to their captain that they will explore the nearby area, but they also had their weapons and bags of supplies.A few days later they had made their camp in the savanna of Africa, but little did they know that five Zande raiders are coming closer to their camp. As the Zandes approached, they shouted "Nyam-Nyam" "Nyam-Nyam". As the Vikings looked confused around the nearby area, they saw a tall dark-skinned figures shouting and trying to intimidate them.One of the Vikings got up and threw his spear piercing the Zande's abdomen. As two of the Zande's fired their bows, they missed horribly and one of the arrows just bounced from the chainmail armor.As the Viking leader raised his sword and shouted "Follow!!!" and the Vikings charged at the Zandes, but one of the Zandes threw his kpinga, which bounced from one of the shields and landed and killed one of the Vikings in the neck. The lost of their companion didn't stopped the Vikings and they were still charging at the Zandes, but suddenly a poison arrow landed on a Viking forehead killing him. As the Vikings approached closer, the Zandes raised their shields and the makrakas and makriggas to fight the Vikings.The first two Vikings blocked the attacks of the makriggas and makrakas, as the third Viking jumped from behind and using his dane axe nearly sliced one of the Zande tribal fighters in two. As he killed one of them soon, he was stabbed into his heart by a makrigga killing him. After the Viking was killed, the Zande tried to pull the makrigga out, but the problem occurred as the barbs were stuck into the chainmail and one of the Vikings killed him in the chest with his sword and as he turned he decapitated one of the Zandes. As the last Zande was fleeing, the Vikings tried to chase him, then both Norsemen decided to split up and as one of them didn't have a shield he met a flying kpinga, which pierced his stomach.As the Viking falled on his knees, the Zande appeared before him and sliced his head with his makraka. As the last Viking appeared and saw his dead comrade, he charged at the Zande and bashed him with his shield.The Zande initially got up and used his makraka,which got stucked on the Viking's shield.The Zande grabbed the nearby makrigga and tried to stab the Viking, but the Viking kept blocking with his shield.After few minutes of repeating the same attacks and blocks, the Viking rammed the Zande with his shield and as he knocked the Zande down, the Viking stabbed him in the heart with his longsword. As the Zande was slain the Viking raised his sword and shouted "For Valhalla" in victory. Expert's Opinion The Viking had better weapons and armor which allowed them to defeat the less prepared Zandes. To see the original battle,weapons and votes,click here. Battle vs. Juramentado (by Sir William Of Chalitton) In a small village,the Zande warriors are preparing for battle.They are prepared for what do the Europeans there says to be,"Juramentado".The Zandes are sharpening their teeth and weapons.And they heard a sound of,"La ilaha il-la'l lahu" (There is no god but Allah) and finally the Juramentados emerge from nowhere but one of the Zandes are already preparing the Makrigga spear and stabs the first incoming Juramentado Zande 5 Juramentado 4 The other Juramentado draws his Barong and Kali and stabs the Zande wildly until it bleeds out and die Zande 4 Juramentado 4 A Zande shots the Botto And Pima to the Juramentado and finishes it by throwing the Kpinga to the Juramentado's head Zande 4 Juramentado 3 The other Juramentado emerges with a Panabas and decapitates a Zande.Another Zande was using the Makrakka shotel and again decapitates the Juramentado Zande 3 Juramentado 2 The two Juramentados rushes to 2 Zandes and cuts it down with the Kampilan and finishes them with their Bow and Arrow Zande 1 Juramentado 2 The last Zande throws again his Kpinga to a Juramentado and falls Zande 1 Juramentado 1 The Zande picks up his Kube shield and Makrakka and the Juramentado draws a Panabas and Kali.The Juramentado rushes and slashes the Kube shield and nearly rips it into pieces with the Panabas and then stabs it with the Kali.The Zande counters by slashing the Makrakka to the Juramentado's stomache.But the Ritual bindings delayed the Juramentado's death.The Juramentado kicks the Kube shield away and advances to the Zande.The Zande spots a Makrigga lying in the floor and quickly picks it up and stabs it to the Juramentado's head. Zande 1 Juramentado 0 Finally the Zande shouts in victory and pumps his fists.Nothing matches the North African barbarians. Winner: Zande Expert's Opinion The Zandes win because their Iron Age weapons were better than the Juramentado's other iron weapons although both are the same in material and the Botto and Pima's poison effect along with the Kpinga. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Maharlika (by JuanPerez33) A Maharlika stands on a the beach looking onto the ever extending sea. The wind blows through the air with a cool pacific breeze. The Maharlika looks up into the air and turns, looking back up the hill to the hill fort in the distance. He holds his Kampilan long sword in one hand loosely and swings it over his shoulder, making his way towards his ship. He hears a shout ring out behind him. He squints as he turns, and makes out the figure of a black man approaching him with a big spear at hand. The man sprints at the Maharlika but his pace is quick; the Maharlika stops in his tracks and shouts at the man to halt. The man is a Zande warrior, in one hand a spear and the other a wicker shield with two big throwing knives on it. The Maharlika senses a threat from him, assuming he's come to raid for loot and slaves, picking up his shield he readys for any assault from the Zande. Shiething his sword and keeping his distance, he pulls how his blow pipe and fires 1-2 darts at the zande to quickly put him down but the Zande blocks the darts with his shield and lunges forward to shorten distance between them. The maharlika gets ready to use the bayonette on his blow-pipe but the zandes spear reach is much great resulting in the Maharlika to retreat from his spear head. The Maharlika ditches his blowpipe and darts to makeway towards his boat which contains the rest of his weapons. As he runs, the Zande takes the opportunity to take out his botto and pima and fires at the Maharlika. A few arrows miss but one hits the back of the maharlika. Thankfully the Maharlikas thick woven armor saves him from the arrow and he continues towards his ship. The Zande sprints towards the Maharlika with spear and shield ready, his lack of armor provides him to catch up close to the Maharlika regardless of the head start from earlier. The Maharlika reaches to his ship and finds his long bow and spear. While the Zande sprints towards his target, the Maharlika fires two arrows made of steel from his long bow, one misses and the other hits the wicker shield of the Zande and completely destroys it. The Zande takes the opporutnity to fire back quickly with fast succession of throwing his Kpinga's. In order to save himself the Maharlika ditches his long bow to avoid the incoming heavy missiles. He takes his sibat and hurls it at the Zande which skims him slightly making a small cut. The Zande full of adrenaline rushse to the Maharlika and lunges a spear at him, the Maharlika deflecting it with his sheild slashes at the Zande who dodgest the strike by backing off righter after attacking. The zande tries to circle the Maharlika in order tire him out but the Maharlika pushes forwards with shield raised. The zande also lunges forward driving his spear against the shield and is deflected. Tired of using his shield, the Maharlika uses it again to push against the zande which cause him to lose his spear. The zande resorting to his sickle grabs the Maharlikas shield and throws it away from him. One on one, the zande faces against he Maharlika with his sickle while the Maharlika sports his long sword. The Zande tries to move quick swinging his knife but leaves him open for the Maharlika to stab him in the stomach. The Zande quickly feels the penetration backs off and drops his knife to run from the battle. With the zande having no gear his speed allows him to make great distance between him and his foe, however even though the Maharlika is far to make any kind of physical threat, the Zande feels dizzy and strange. At first the Zande thinks its the stab wound but he was able stop the bleeding after finding some larges leaves to bind to his skin, then he starts throwing up and realizes that he's been poisoned the entire time. As he collapses against the sand, the blue sky starts to look hazy, pretty soon his senses start to feel hazy and he closes his eyes slowly closes his eyes without another thought. ''WINNER: Maharlika! ' Experts opinion The Maharlika were more advanced and dealt with many warriors in Asia. To see the original battles, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios